Humanity Insanity: A StephanoXPewdiepie Love Story
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: First that weird smoke and now...this? This is mainly a StephanoXPewdie story, but I guess it could kinda be considered EveryoneXPewdie cause pretty much everyone tries to hit on or be sexual with him in some kinda way...poor Pewdie x3 ! Rated M for language and slightly 'extreme' scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**What was that noise? I froze, slowly turning my head to look over my shoulder, my eyes wide and alert. My body and hands shook fiercly, that oh so familiar feeling of fear coursing through my vains. A loud crash caused me to jump, accidently dropping my lantern and watching in horror as it shattered into millions of little pieces on the floor. "Shit!" I muttered quietly under my breath as I thought, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Being in this place always seemed to make me feel like I was slowly going insane...how long had it been that I'd been aimlessly wandering around now? An hour? A week? A year? Time didn't seem to exist in this world.**

**I stood there for what felt like an etirnity, surrounded in complete and utter darkness as I listened closely for another sound. I was too scared to move at the moment, fear that the bro was following me burned into my mind. I also kept thinking back to earlier...something very strange had happened as I was walking around. I was just minding my own business like I normally do when all of the sudden this weird, misty, white smoke/gas-like stuff started pouring into the rooms through vents I didn't even know existed. It leaked through, in every single room, for what I was sure was about 10 minutes...and to make things even weirder, it smelled of vanilla. It didn't even hurt me at all. It left my hair, skin, and clothes feeling damp and cool, but that was about it. Crazy, unexplainable things happened around here all the time, but never anything like that. After a while I just gave up on trying to figure out what it was and continued along my not-so-merry was...it still confused me greatly, though.**

**"Pewdieee~" I heard a sing song voice call from the direction I was looking in. What the...who the hell could that be? It was definatly a male voice, a little bit deeper than mine, and it sounded as if he were smirking or something. I'd never heard a voice like that before...could I just be imagining it?**

**"Pewdie where are yooouu~? I know you're in here.." I heard it speak again and I cocked my head to the side, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Okay, there's no way I could be imagining this.**

**"Hmm...the one thing I don't like about being like this is I can't scare him into screaming like I normally do...so much harder to find him this way.." They spoke quietly as if thinking aloud, but I heard them anyways. Scare me into screaming..? Who the hell could this be? The only person that ever scares me into screaming is...**

**"The bro..?" I whispered to myself, a look of complete confusion and frustration spreading across my face, "But that doesn't make any sense...how could the bro be talking..?" Something clicked in the back of my mind but I wasn't quite sure what, I was too focused on trying to figure the situation out. "Maybe I can still make that noise I always do...hmm how did it go...something like..this?"**

**My body froze in complete fear once again and my eyes widened at the oh-so-familiar groaning sound...it was the bro! But how the hell was he talking? What the hell was going on? Not being able to stop myself I whimpered in fear on impulse...I normally made some kind of noise when I knew a bro was near, whether I could help it or not. It became silent for the next few moments, and I figured he'd probably given up on finding me and moved on to look elsewhere. I sighed in reliefe, turning forward once more to continue on when..**

**"Found you." I screeched and jumped backwards at the whipered statement, having been nose to nose with the bro. I accidently fell back onto the cold, hard floor below, wincing and yelping at the sudden pain in my hand. I put it up infront of me, very faintly seeing the color red through the darkness...I'd landed on the glass from my lantern. "Oh what's wrong Pewdie, suprised to see me?" They kneeled onto the floor, placing their hands on either side of me and leaning forward so they were now over me. "I've been waiting for you..." They whispered with a seductive evil that I'd never heard in anyone's voice before, causing me to shiver. I couldn't see them through the darkness, but I knew something didn't seem quite right...I mean, aside from the fact they were talking in the first place. "W-what...w-what's going on...?" I stuttered as I stared wide-eyed in horror at the shadowed figure above me, leaning back the more they leaned in. I suddenly felt my head touch the floor, now completely laying down with my knees up and my legs open, them in between. Their hands were on the floor on either side of my head, their face now inches from mine as they trapped me from getting up. "I can't answer that for you.." They whispered, moving so their breath was hot against my ear. I suddenly felt something warm and wet flick out and run against my earlobe, causing me to gasp and shiver as I instinctively put my hands on their chest, attempting to push them off. From what I felt all they wore on their upper half was a very small, torn peice of cloth that just barely covered the very top of their chest, the rest just being exposed skin...very warm skin, at that. All of the sudden my hands were grabbed, my wrists now being pinned to the floor above my head...the strange thing was that these were human hands, but there seemed to be very long, thin, and sharp claws extending from where the fingernails should be. "P-please let me go..!" I barely even chocked out the words as I struggled against them...this was a bad idea considering I suddenly brushed up against them in the wrong way, a jolt shooting up my spine as I bit my lip. "What's wrong Pewdie...you like that..?" He chuckled devilishly as he repeated my accidental action with a little more force. "Mmmph..." I bit my lip harder in an attempt to stiffle a moan as I arched my back slightly. "Don't fight it Pewdie..." He whispered in that seductively-evil tone again, beginning to grind against me in an agonizingly slow motion. "A-aaah..mmph...mmm.." I gasped, a small moan beginning to escape my lips before I bit down on my bottom one with such force that it split. I felt the blood slowly start to trickle down, but before it could get anywhere below my chin, I felt the same warm, wet thing from earlier flick out and lap at it. It began to move down, leaving a wet trail in its path before reaching my neck. I felt his lips part as he began to suck and nibble at the sensitive flesh while still moving against me, now beginning to move at a quickening pace. I arched my back once again, accidently pushing more up onto him in the process as I tried to hold back my noises. My mind suddenly snapped forward as the building itself started to shake, a seemingly normal occurence in this place. It caught the bro of guard, however, and I quickly took my chance to break free. I pushed against him with all of the strength I had until he lost his balance and fell to the floor beside me with an irritated and slightly confused grunt. I jumped up, beginning to bolt as fast as I could down the pitch black hallway, hopeing to atleast get away from him, if not find some kind of exit. I stumbled as I ran, trying to catch my breath and calm down...since I couldn't see at all, and because of my current condition, I ran into several walls in the process, but quickly pushed back off of them and continued on my way at a very rapid speed. I just kept repeating the same things in my mind over and over again, "What the hell's going on? What just happened? How was the bro human? Why was he doing those things to me? Why did he make me feel so strange..? Where the hell was the damn door? The door? Where the hell is it? There has to be one around here somewhere..where's the door? Where's the-.."**

**I suddenly smacked face first into the wooden door on the wall, stumbling backwards as I spat out some random profanities. "Fucking door!" I yelled as I grabbed the handle, quickly pulling it open in fear that I was being followed. I jumped into the new room, slamming the door behind me and pushing a dresser infront of it as a barrier. I slouched up against the fall and sighed in reliefe...I was finally safe. Well, for now, atleast.**

**"Pewdie?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I gasped as my head snapped up in the direction of the voice, praying to god the bro didn't somehow get in already. What I saw infront of me wasn't the bro, however, but a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a green burea-type hat, what looked like a very dark greenish-brown sweater vest over a dressy, very light green long-sleeve shirt, dark brown dress pants, black shoes, and rectangular glasses. For some reason he seemed very familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why. "U-uhm..." I began hesitantly, still in shock after my last encounter, "Wh-who are you...?"**

**He seemed very confused for a moment, as if it should be very obvious to me who he was, but then seemed to realize something as he looked down at himself, "Oh that's right, I keep forgetting I'm like this now...it's no wonder you can't recognize me." He looked up at me once more and smiled, "Hmmm...maybe you'll recognize me now.."**

**He pulled up the familiar dark wooden chair with green cushion that I'd dubbed 'Mr. Chair' and sat in it. I looked at him strangely for several long, silent moments before it hit me..."Mr. Chair?" His smile grew as he nodded, "Live and in the flesh."**

**"B-but how..?" I asked in even greater confusion as I walked up to him, "I don't understand how this is possible..." He shrugged, "I don't either...I was just taking a nap earlier, minding my own business, and then all the sudden I woke up like this...like you." I tilted my head to the side and spoke quietly, more to myself than to him, "So you can't tell me either, huh..?" Now it was his turn to be confused, "Tell you either? Did you run into someone else who was human, too?" I looked away and nodded, a slight blush creeping across my cheeks as I scratched the back of my head nervously, remembering back, "Yeah, the bro...he was human too..."**

**"Did you...have and interesting encounter...?" The way he said this didn't sound quite right so I looked back at him, immediatly noticing he was stareing at something. I followed his gaze, my face turning beat red when I saw what he was looking at. I quickly grabbed the nearest thing I could, a book, and placed it infront of my lower areas...my pants were still bulging from my earlier experience, "U-uh...y-yeah, kinda..." He looked back up, his eyes locking with mine and only causing my face to grow hotter, "U-uhm...Mr. Chair, do you know if anyone else is human now too..?" He just blinked for a second, as if he were completely out of reality. He suddenly came to and quickly shook his head, "No, not that I know of...you'll probably have to look around to find out though.." I nodded, looking past him at the door on the other side of the room. "I guess you're right," I spoke softly as I walked towards it, "I'll go look and see if I can find anyone esle." Right as I reached my hand for the door he spoke up again, "Oh and Pewdie...watch out for the bro. I wouldn't want you to...get hurt." I blinked, not looking back at him to see his expression but already knowing what he meant by the statement. "Ok," I slowly opened the door and stepped past it, "I'll be careful.."**

**I walked for what felt like hours before hearing a faint sound in the distance that caught my attention. The stinging in my hand had died down, but I could still feel some wet blood amoung all of the dry. My hand was most likely stained deep red by now, but I couldn't see due to having my lantern anymore. I began walking towards the noise, attempting to figure out what exactly it was. I knew it wasn't the sound of the bro, and I hadn't run into him at all since earlier, thank god. As I neared the source I realized it was a very faint humming...a male humming, to be exact. It was soft and somehow had a seemingly sensual tone..I could have been wrong though, considering it was so far away. After about 5 more minutes of walking I stopped infront of a door, light coming from the bottom crack. The humming was on the other side, and I could now hear for sure that it was a soft, sensual-soudning, male voice that was producing the sound. I slowly cracked open the door, a soft, familiar light and a sweet smell filling my senses...candles. "Come in Pewdie..." I heard the voice call in a seductive tone..but this voice wasn't the same as the bro. I pushed open the door and stepped inside, it shutting behind me on it's own accord, for some reason. I looked around...the room was covered in candles, giving it a very soft, lumescant glow. Ahead of me were a descently sized bed, but that wasn't what caught my attention...it was what was ontop of it that did. Laying on the bed in a very sexual, seductive-looking position was a guy with dark purple-ish hair, green eyes, a tanish-light brown hoodie with rips, dark blue jeans with tears in them as well, and a very seductive look in his eyes, accompanied by a smirk. His skin was pale with very evident scars, gashes, cuts, bruises, and blood stains, and his clothes held the same stains...but he was altogether extremely attractive. I blinked, staring in shock at the scene before me, "U-uhm...hello? Wh-who are-.."**

**"Shhhhhh..." He put his finger to his lips before motioning for me to come toward him. I complied, now standing beside the bed as I looked down into his half lidded eyes, that very seductive look eminating from deep within them. "What's wrong, don't recognize me Pewdie? I'm hurt.." He spoke in a very soft, playful and sexual tone as he patted the bed next to him. I was alittle reluctant at first, but sat down after a few moments of contemplation, still looking into those eyes. Before I could react he moved his arms onto my waist, pulling me so I was now on the bed beneath him as he leaned over me, strattling my waist. "How about this...I'm pumped, Pewdie," He began in that same playful yet sexual tone, my eyes slowly starting to widen in realization...my face went, once again, beat red as he whispered the last part into my ear, "To fuck you..."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"..Pi-..mmfff!" He suddenly crushed his lips to mine before I could finish, my eyes widening in shock. My mind completely froze and I had no idea what to do...it was as if I just couldn't think anymore. Should I push him off? Should I let him continue? Should I just lay here doing nothing like an idiot? I mean he was attractive yes, but-..!**

**"Oh, stop thinking so much," He spoke as he pulled away and smirked down at me, "Just enjoy it."**

**"B-but no, I can't-..mmfff!" Those warm lips crushed against mine, once more stopping me mid-sentence. I contemplated struggling, but then I remembered back to my experience with the bro and how well it's worked out for me then. I quickly reached my arms up and put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him back and staring up at him in distress, "I-I...Piggeh, I'm sorry b-but..I-I just can't do this!" I rolled out from under him, knocking him back onto the bed as I rolled off the edge and onto the floor with a loud 'thump'. I stood up quickly and looked at him, my eyes widening more as I saw him in a position like a cat getting ready to pounce on it's pray. "You're not getting away from me, Pewdie," He cocked his head to the side, an animalistic, almost crazed look in his eyes as he stared at me, "Do you know how long I've been wanting this, huh? And now that I'm actually, ya know, human, I'm not gonna just let the chance pass by!" We both fell to the ground as he lunged at me, now back ontop in a position similar to the one we'd been in on the bed. He looked down at me, that same look in his eyes accompanied by a very sadistic-looking smirk, "You're mine now, Pewdie. I'm sorry, but you're not gonna get away from me no matter how hard you try. I will get what I want...even if I have to take it."**

**"W-wait..!" I tried to talk some sense into him, but I realized it wasn't working when my pants were thrown across the room. I tried to push him off again but my hands were suddenly pinned to the floor by one of his, leaving his other one free. "Just stop fighting it.." He began to slide downward, smirking up at me as he reached my waistline and hooked a finger inside the hem of my boxers, beginning to tug ever so slowly. "C-can't we just...I-I don't know, talk about this..!" My eyes held a slight bit of hope as he seemed to think on it, but that hope was suddenly crushed as he flashed me a devilish smirk, "Nope."**

**I bit my lip as I felt the silk of my boxers pool at my ankles, the cold air of the room now hitting my still evident erection. At this point I wouldn't even dare to look at him...I already knew the expression that would be on his face. I heard him chuckle slightly, "Hmmm...having fun, Pewdie?" I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a gasp and a high pitched squeak as something warm and wet flicked out, running softly over the shaft. "Open your mouth," He whispered, caushing me to shiver as his warm breath hit the sensitive skin, "I want to hear you.." I was suddenly engulfed in complete warmth, being forced to comply as he began to bob his head up and down. "Mmm..a-ah..aaaah..." I moaned loudly as I began to writh beneath him, biting down on my lip so hard that I once again felt the blood began to trickle down. He started to move faster and faster, sucking lightly as he ran his tongue up and down my length. I felt something begin to coil in my lower stomach, making it feel tight and like I was about to explode. "W-wait, I...I-I...mmhmmm.." I started to moan uncontrolably, glancing down quickly only to have his eyes lock with mine as he continued to quicken his pace. "..aah..aaaaah...p-please.." I dug my nail into the floor, my breathing loud and erratic as I arched my back. I was so close..so close...just a little bit more and-..**

**Before I could understand what was happening it all just stopped. I opened my eyes, sitting up very slowly and looking around in confusion, my eyes half-lidden with lust and dissapointment that the pleasure was gone. "..w-what..?" I looked to the side as I heard a low, pained groan, seeing Piggeh laying on the floor a bit away from me. What was going on? "How dare you," I jumped in shock and looked up at the sudden voice, seeing a tall figure standing next to me and looking in Piggeh's direction as they spoke to him, "Even think of touching my Pewdie.." Their voice was thick with an accent...this voice, it was so so familiar, yet at the moment I couldn't think straight. I suddenly remembered my situation and quickly pulled up my boxers, straining to focus on the face of the person. That voice...that accent...it was French, right? Wait a second..French accent? They kneeled beside me, a look of worry on their face as they studied me. Their hair and eyes were both a bright, almost sparkling golden and they wore golden clothes that resembled a robe, a matching burea-type hat, and had a pure gold sword hanging from their belt on the side. As I looked into those eyes, I knew immediatly who they were...**

**"S-Stephano..?"**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pewdie, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He seemed very distressed as he put his hand on my shoulder, not once breaking eye contact. I opened my mouth to speak, but my mind just wasn't mine at the moment, so nothing came out. My breathing was starting to calm down, atleast. I hadn't realized that I'd zoned out until Stephano started to shake me slightly, very obviously worried that I'd been hurt or something. "Pewdie? Pewdie?! Pewdie, say something!" I shook my head, snapping myself out of it, and was finally able to speak again. "Stephano...is that you?" He blinked for a moment, sighing in reliefe before his look of worry was replaced with a small, soft smile, "Yeah Pewdie, it's me..I've been look for you since..well, since this happened," he motioned down to his newly-found human form before looking back into my eyes, "I couldn't find you anywhere, I was really starting to worry! But then I ran into Mr. Chair, and he told me you went this way. I kinda wasn't expecting to see him like this too, but then he told me that you ran into the bro and said he was human too, and I just...I knew that I needed to find you right away, because I didn't want you to get hurt...I wasn't too late, was I..?" His expression changed back to one of worry, so I quickly shook my head to try and reassure him, "N-no, I haven't been hurt..well, aside from my hand," I raised it up to show him the large red-soaked gash, "But that was because my lantern broke, not from..anyone else." My eyes trailed to the side, falling upon the passed out Piggeh on the other side of the room. I was still in shock about what happened..I mean, I knew he was perverted and always made advanced towards me, but...I never really expected anything like this. I shivered slightly, thinking back to what had happened..that look he had in his eyes, he was dead serious about what he was doing..and he really meant it when he said he'd 'take what he wanted' if he had to. A jumped slightly when a warm, soft hand rested on my cheek, turning my gaze back to those beautiful golden eyes, "Come on Pewds, how about I take you somewhere a little more..er..safe..?" He said the last part cautiously, as if he didn't want to scare me. I already knew this place wasn't safe though, so I happily obliged.

This room did feel much safer. It was decently sized, with a nice queen-sized canapy bed, a large fireplace infront of it, and a lamp on the far side. The door was behind me, at the moment, and had a wooden chair, much like the one Mr. Chair had, next to it. There was another door on the other side of the room as well that led into a slightly smaller room. It held a writing desk, another chair, and a small bookshelf. Attached to it was a small bathroom, so all in all this room was pretty nice, and it felt safe enough; Or maybe it wasn't the room. Having Stephano with me, I guess I always just felt inherently safer, even when he wasn't human. We pretty much went everywhere together and, as wierd as it may sound, it just made the creepy darkness of this place more..tolerable. So it was nice to have him by my side again, it made me feel that no matter what happened, everything would be okay as long as I had him. I smiled and chuckled slightly to myself, looking a his beautiful gold hair. I did have to admit, Stephano in human form was definately very..attractive? No, for some reason that word didn't even seem to fit. He was more than that, much much more. And it's not like it was just looks with him, either. I mean, aside from feeling safe, I always felt happy when he was around. Not to mention he made me laugh too, and in a place like this, that really was something impressive. Something only he could do...I guess I never really realized how much he actually meant to me. Maybe all of this, despite being molested and almost raped..TWICE..was a good thing, because it brought to light how much I really cared for Stephano. Hell, I might even say that I lo-...  
"Pewdie? Are you okay?" I snapped outta my thoughts, not realizing that Stephano had moved and started waving his hand infront of my face. "H-huh? Stephano?" I blinked, just sorta looking at him as he chuckled abit, shaking his head, "You know you've been staring at me with that goofy smile for like, the past 10 minutes, right?" My eyes widened slightly, and a felt my cheeks start to head up, "O-oh I'm sorry, I-I didn't know..! I was.." I turned my face away, trying to hide my newly-formed blush, "I was just thinking.."  
"About what?" He tilted his head to the side, smiling abit mischeviously as he moved to try and look at my face, "Is everything alright? You seem kinda..flustered." I gulped, backing up from him a little as I laughed nervously, still hiding my face from him, "F-flustered, me? I-I think you're just imagining things, Stephano, I-I never get flustered."  
"Oh really," He chuckled again, "Then why do you keep backing up everytime I step towards you?" I blinked, blushing more at the realization that I did keep stepping back everytime he got close, and now I had no more room. My back hit the wall and I gulped again, my face now very evidently pink as I put my head down, letting my hair fall infront of my eyes in an attempt to keep my blush hidden. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..I-I just wanted to lean again the wall, that's all.." He shook his head and chuckled again, walking up so that he was now RIGHT infront of me. "So then..you obviously wouldn't mind if I did this, right?" He reached up and brushed the hair out of my face with his hand, smiling softly and sweetly as his eyes met mine. His eyes widened a bit as he noticed the pink on my cheeks, and he reached up his other hand to rest on my forehead, "Are you feeling alright Pewds? Your face feels kinda hot.." I couldn't help but blush even more as he leaned in, studying me more closely. He was now only mere inches from my face, and my breathing started to speed up beyond my control. He didn't notice at first, and I thought maybe I'd just gotten lucky..that was untill his eyes met mine again, and my body almost immediately tensed up. He noticed then, how strange I was acting, and I could tell he was trying to understand what was going on. We stayed like that for several moments and then, it happened. I saw in his eyes that it clicked, and the little lightbulb went on as he started to smirk slightly. "Oh shit.." I thought to myself, my breath hitching in my throat. What the hell was I gonna do now, how was I supposed to explain this? I still couldn't really explain it to myself..  
I didn't realize that I'd gotten lost in my thoughts again, but when I came to I saw that his expression had softened, that sweet smile on his lips again. "S-Stephano, I-.." I tried to form together some kind of explanation, but his soft, sweet voice cut me off, "It's okay Pewdie, you don't have to say anything.." I blinked, tilting my head to the side slightly as I looked at him, my body relaxing and my breathing calming down, "Wh-what..? I-I don't-.."  
"Shhh.." He smiled more, "You don't have to explain yourself to me.." He stopped for a moment, seeming to realize something as he just sort of looked at me for a few moments. Next thing I knew he had a hold of my hand and led me over to the bed, sitting my down on the edge before sitting next to me. He put both of his hands around mine, resting them on my leg and squeezing it gently. His hands were so warm..and what was this feeling inside me? It was a warm, happy feeling that I'd never felt before, and I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked at his hands holding mine. "Pewdie.." The sound of his voice caused me to look up, my eyes meeting his once again. He still had that soft, sweet smile on his face, and his eyes held the same look as he gazed into mine. "There's something that I need to tell you Pewdie..I've been wanting to tell you this for a very long time now.." I felt my heart speed up as he spoke, the feeling growing even stronger as I continued to look into his gorgeous eyes, "I guess I just never really knew the right time, in a place like this..but, now's the right time.." He started to lean in closer, and I instinctively started to lean in, too. "Okay..Pewdie, I..I.." We were so close now, mere centimeters apart, and it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My eyes started to close, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. It smelled sweet, and I didn't want anything more at that moment than to close the little bit of space that was left between us. "I.." His lips brushed mine, and I breathed in deeply, my breath seeming to catch in my throat. I could feel my body shaking slightly..  
"I love you Pewdie.."  
Our lips met..  
"I love you too..Stephano.."

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I know it's been waaay too long :c But I'm out of school now for summer, so I should be able to continue my updating more easily :) oh and don't worry, it not just you guys, Humanity Insanity peeps, I haven't updated any of my stories so don't think I'm just singling you guys out x3 so this is the 4th chapter, and once again I'm sorry it's not really that long :c oh and doooon't worry, it's not the last one :P there's gonna be atleast one more, and it will be filled with the lemony goodness I know you all crave x3 Not sure when I'll be able to get it out to you, but don't worry, I'll do it as soon as I'm able :) Well, I don't wanna make this too long, cause I know not many people really care for reading authors notes xD but I just want to thank all of my followers for your support and reviews, it really does mean so much to me :) you all are just as important to this story's progress as I am, so feel free to leave any ideas you may have or suggestions, etc, in your reviews and I will be more than happy to adress them :) Also, I'm sorry to anyone's reviews that I may not have responded to, I do try to respond to any I get because, as I said, they're very important to me and I love hearing everyone's feedback and knowing just what you all think of my story :) Anyways, I just wanted to once again thank everyone for your support, and let you all know that I will update the last chapter whenever I can. I love you all :)

HayliiLovesYaoi~


End file.
